The First Time Is Always The Hardest
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Alpha Natsuki had never been as scared as she was now. Bears, hunters, forest fires were nothing compared to this. The beginning of a new family. AU Wolves, little OOC possible. Enjoy


**The First Time Is Always The Hardest**

The moon was full and the night was quiet. The valley had a calm darkness unlike any other. No enemies invading borders, no beast loose on a rampage. Every small critter was snug in its nest knowing The Alpha was watching over them. And indeed she was. High upon the mountains pointed rock was a wolf dark as the night sky she sat under. Natsuki of the Himes was young compared to past Alpha's, yet she held years' worth of experience in her near pristine fur. She fought tooth and claw for her valley and every creature residing in it.

Tonight however was a looming thing for her and her pack. Sitting on the edge of the rock while gazing at the moon she just wanted the night to end, to have her pack settle down back in the den and let the soothing feeling of the Luna Goddess watch over them. Natsuki's mate and lifelong companion was having their first littler of pups below the mountain within a cave the pack had claim long before. Her Alpha mind conflicted with unease, so Natuski had sent Youko, their healer down to watch over and with no alert of progress she was getting edgy. Her hackles began to rise at every little sound made around her.

She heard the soft clicking of claws on stone from behind her. Giving a small huff at the scent that invaded her nose, she turned away from her new companion. Nao, a bronze coloured wolf sat her furry tail to the rock to join her cousin for the view.

"We can feel your pitiful, childish mood from there. Is the pup forever going to whine and complain when things don't go as planned? You know birthing can't be ordered around like the rest of us" Natsuki didn't bother holding back the growl rolling its way out of her clench jaws. Already fur on end, she didn't need this brat to push her to her turning point. She gave the idiot a flash of her deadly sharpened teeth.

"I don't want to hear _your_ grumbling Nao. Leave me be!" she shuffled a little on her spot swishing her tail around her. Obviously the younger wolf didn't listen, as usual.

"Stop grinding your fangs and join the rest of us. We're worried. This is a first litter. Get off your high rock and accept your pack is here with you. You'll get white whiskers if you're not careful" she trotted off giving a husky laugh at her own joke.

Natsuki gave a huff in her direction before sighing. 'Shizuru, I'm worried for you. I know your strength will keep you safe but…I'm not with you…where is my strength now?' After giving a huff to the night she did leave her moping cliff behind to wander the few rock slopes down to a small opening among the rocks. Here her pack was waiting there. Her Beta's doing their jobs of watching over the group closely. Especially the sleeping pups.

She saw Mai, a wolf of an orange and white tinged colour, settle a young one down hoping she will join her siblings in sleep. Beside her was her closest companion Mikoto. Still not yet into her adult wolf body, the adolescent stayed at Mai's side always except during the hunts. The two had a close bond since Mikoto was born over 2 years ago. Mai gave her a small yip at the sight of her, hoping to calm the nerves they all felt. Natsuki sat herself beside them in need of a distraction.

Not far from the two was another she-wolf, grey-silver in colour. Miyu was the newest Beta in Natuski's pack. A quiet one normally, serious, thought happy to be left alone in the den with her pups during the hunts or nightly runs the members did sometimes. She was especially watchful over the runt of her litter. A little pale blonde ball of fluff unlike the rest of her siblings who were darker colours of greys and browns, little Alyssa Miyu had called her.

Spaced about the small opening, the rest of the pack was trying to relax. Midori was on a rock next to the path opening the group took down the mountain. She was lazy most always but at times her mate Youko could nip her furry behind into gear if Natuski didn't get to it first. She was grumbling away to herself because she was left without her. Something the wolves never liked was to be apart from their partners. Natuski was feeling a little guilty about her decision now, but she was firm that Shizuru had the best…and that was Youko right now.

The younger wolves were piled up together near the cliff face. She saw Nao had re-joined them, her bronze colour standing out against the darker shades of the other two wolves, Chie and Aoi. Natsuki watched as they sat silently together ignoring a pacing Haruka before them. Haruka was one of the head hunters in the pack. She was rather good at kills if she could keep her head in the game. Her mate, Yukino, was not far from the group either. The smaller chocolate brown wolf usually helped her at needed times. She was the mousy quiet one of them all, how she became boisterous Haruka's mate. No one knew.

Her pack wasn't the biggest but it was growing. They were close in age which did help settle many rare occasional fights over petty things. Mai was normally the one to break it up before they angered their Alpha.

Not long after the winter snow melted, Miyu carrying pups joined them. It was only days before she gave birth with Shizuru watching over her. With new little ones the pack have been growing closer ten ever before. Their hunting was becoming almost like a game, their prize shared equally. Natsuki kept the pack safe from predators and other wolves wanting a piece of her or her territory while Shizuru kept everyone in line, she had the aura about her that just seemed to have an almost life threatening effect.

Now her mate was in the middle of giving birth and Natsuki was still grinding her teeth with worry. She didn't notice the worried glances from Mai, Chie and Yukino. Her moods were starting to get to everyone and they didn't need an edgy pack. Especially not at this time. The soft sounds of claws on rock made every one of them turn to the path opening, ears perked high.

Midori sat up and yapped at the arrival of her mate. The older brown wolf returned with a small nudge before stepping closer to the now intimidating Alpha.

"You may go. She is waiting for you"

Those words were all she needed to hear before Natsuki took off as fast as her claws could dig into the rock. The darkness was nothing to her senses. Her mind was determined, her path clear. She had to know. Slowing down at the den's entrance she didn't even realise her deep panting until her breath was stolen away. There laid deep within the cave, was Shizuru. Her pale tan fur was almost a beacon in the dark to the wolf outside. She was breathing slowly, almost in sleep. However a twitch of her powerful nose let her know she wasn't alone anymore.

Crimson eyes open to greet their emerald counterpart follow by a soothing rumble deep in her throat. Natsuki gentle nuzzled her head, sniffing as she checks over her partner. Shizuru shifts to sit herself up a little to return the affection and a small lick to reassure her big bad Alpha. Giving a small grin she turned her head.

Natsuki made her way round to her other side, lying there pressed against her mates belly were three very small squirmy whining pups. Her mind was in a whirl. She didn't know what to do. These small squeaky creatures were her pups. They were so small, so helpless.

Taking care to move extra slowly, she gently placed her nose against one giving it a little nudge on its side. The squirming thing began releasing a high pitched noise as it blindly searched for its mother. Natsuki made a hasty retreat when a buff was snorted into her ear by a reprimanding Shizuru, the mother quickly settled her pup back into her belly to calm it before she turned to her slightly cowering mate. The poor Alpha didn't know what to do, she was scared of hurting the small things but she was so curious.

"Natsuki, come" her soothing voice eased its way through Natsuki's frantic brain enough for the dark furred animal to get her body to respond. Returning to her mate's side, this time sniffed over each one taking scents into memory before relaxing. Her pups weren't stressed, they weren't hurt. She let out a happy bark in her excitement before nuzzling her nose into the soft fur around Shizuru's neck. Natsuki barely held her urge to roll about next to her like a pup herself. She had three beautiful pups to join the pack, all of them very pale just like their mother.

"They are beautiful Shizuru. I was so worried while waiting. I got a lecture by the pipsqueak; of all the wisdom filled wolves we have it had to be her. But you are fine. They are fine" she gently licked over the white muzzle before her, a soft growl answered her.

"Youko was very helpful and encouraging. Natsuki should not worry so much, she'll get white whiskers" Natsuki gave a husky laugh. Nao's exact word's replaying in her head.

Taking another moment to gaze at her little one's squished together; she headed to the opening of the cave. Flinging her head back to gaze at the Luna Goddess, she released a long and heartfelt howl to the night sky. Her voice echoed far over the valley. Critters awoke in their dens to hear the cry, the joy within the message. Soon many howls joined hers, congratulating and excitement echoing through the mountain range.

Filling her nostrils with the air's scent after a few peaceful moments, Natsuki returned to lay down behind her mate for warmth and comfort. Not seconds later she heard the many footfalls of her pack making their way down the mountain to welcome the new ones. She felt a new wave of protectiveness come over her at the thought of other wolves coming close to her now vulnerable family. Giving a very low warning growl that halted the guests at the opening, they tried excitedly to catch a glimpse or two of the new ones, but with Shizuru lying at an angle they couldn't see anything besides her light fur against that of Natsuki's.

Nao somehow made her way to the front of the mass of wolves. Taking a sniff or two in their direction resulted in her sneezing and turning away.

"Well, they sure smell just like the mutt. They're hers alright, the colours don't help her case much though" her wolfish snorts of laughter were quickly hushed out by a tail smacked to her face from Mai. A well organise shove aside contributed the thoughts of the others for her to shut up too. Natuski snorted in her direction.

"Serves you right, you little rat." Showing off her sharp teeth in a grin Natsuki stood once more to hover protectively over her mate. Shizuru looked up to her eager pack mates, knowing they wanted to see her pups. She grinned before adjusting a little one at her side.

New family was a big deal to every member of a pack and they all wanted their chance to welcome the small new-borns. Alpha's pups were extra special.

"Nao should be careful. If Natuski doesn't, then I will discipline you. It is my job to and I take it very seriously." Shizuru turned her blood coloured gazed to the young wolf. "Or haven't you learnt yet little one" the grin she gave seemed to mirror the horror those teeth could insure upon her body.

Nao shivered and gave a small whimper to placate her Alpha's. Moving away with her tail lowered down gained a few snickers from her fellow wolves. Natsuki gave a small smile as she looked between her happy pack to her calm, relaxed and safe mate and pups. It was all over and now they had three new ones to teach and raise within their valley. She gave a yip, at which Mai replied to before leading the pack outside and they once again give their howls to the night to celebrate.

**Hey peoples. This was a fast written, fast edited little story I felt like writing one early morning, like 2am early morning. I blame any grammar and stuff on the programming of WORD, and my non-functioning sleepy mind. I hope you like, and no flames please. Still a newbie here. **

**Thanks to the ones who fav'd my other story. Much loved and will continue with others soon. Promise! **

**Midmoon Kitsune **


End file.
